


you're the coffee that I need in the morning

by heart_nouveau



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Life, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, politician Margaery and journalist Sansa, prompts currently open!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/heart_nouveau
Summary: “Sansa? Could you come help me?” Her wife’s voice, slightly frazzled, came from the kitchen. Debating how bad it would be if she pretended she hadn’t heard, Sansa took another long sip of tea. She was just socomfortable.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	1. a dog’s nails clicking on hard floor

**Author's Note:**

> These were written in response to [Tumblr prompts](https://roseroadkingsroad.tumblr.com/post/629019600366010368/more-sensory-prompts), and it's been so long since I wrote for Sansa/Margaery that I wanted to throw them on here too. Prompts are in the chapter titles. Enjoy!

Sansa blew on the surface of her floral-printed mug, its hot ceramic almost scalding her as she carefully wrapped her fingers around the handle. She pressed one thumb over the paper tag of the teabag so it didn’t fall in, then took the first sip of deliciously cinnamon and orange-scented tea. 

Relaxing back into her seat, she closed her eyes to savor this perfect moment, a crisp fall morning on her favorite armchair under a cozy blanket. 

Elsewhere in the house, a door flew open with a thud. She heard the click-clack of nails on hard floors and the familiar jingle of her dog’s collar tags, followed by the heavier thump of bare feet coming down the stairs. Sansa opened her eyes just in time to see a furry brown-and-white shape zoom by the doorway leading into the kitchen.

This was followed not 5 seconds later by a flash of long bare legs and an underwear-clad derriere with which Sansa was very familiar.

“Flora! Come here. Come here, girl!” More thumping, then the sound of something falling over. 

“Sansa? Could you come help me?” Her wife’s voice, slightly frazzled, came from the kitchen. Debating how bad it would be if she pretended she hadn’t heard, Sansa took another long sip of tea. She was just so _comfortable_. 

“Babe, she’s got some of my underwear again!” More footsteps were followed by the click of nails. Trying not to laugh, Sansa took another sip and sighed contentedly. 

“Drop it. Flora, I said _drop it_.” Silence, then-- “I’ve got you now! Ha!” 

Margaery emerged into the living room, approaching Sansa’s cozy corner with their King Charles cavalier spaniel on one hip and a pair of lacy lilac-colored panties wrapped around one finger. Her hair was messy and she looked triumphant. “Thanks for helping,” she said pointedly, fixing Sansa with a glare.

“It sounded like you had it under control,” Sansa said, stifling a giggle. Margaery rolled her eyes but swung the hip with Flora on it closer so Sansa could set her tea down and lean up to cuddle their dog’s perfect fluffy ears. “Flora, did you eat Mommy’s underwear again?” she cooed, giving their fur baby a kiss between the eyes. 

Sansa’s wife sat down on the loveseat. “Almost. And believe me, I do _not_ have it in me to go to the vet wearing a mask again. You would’ve been the one taking her.”

“I know,” Sansa said, just as dutiful as she’d seen her dad be with her mom for decades and decades. She leaned over and gave Margaery a kiss, Flora squirming between them for attention.

Margaery leaned back and plucked a piece of fur from Sansa’s lip, but by now she was smiling. “You have dog hair on your mouth. My wife is a mess.”

“You still love me though.”

“Of course. Always.”


	2. making weird faces as an itch that you can’t scratch at the moment trickles over your face

After 10 years of marriage, Sansa was familiar with almost every face Margaery could pull-- but the expression Margaery was currently making took a bit of work to decipher. 

Her face illuminated by the bright studio lighting that had turned their Highgarden living room into a makeshift soundstage, Sansa’s wife was scrunching up the tip of her perfect nose slightly while answering a question about higher education reform. The average observer probably wouldn’t have noticed it. Only Sansa, who had spent years poring over official Tyrell campaign media clips and press videos as Margaery rose from city council member to mayor to governor, could easily pinpoint that something was off.

“Governor Tyrell, tell us more about your current plans for higher education in light of the pandemic,” the local news anchor said, leaning in with an interested and professional expression. He was very good. As a journalist herself, Sansa’s critique of members of the press came to her automatically as MSNBC ticker tape running through her mind. 

“Of course. I recently signed a bill into law that will provide tuition equity for all state colleges in the Southron region,” As Margaery spoke, her nostrils flared a few times, and her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Which didn’t track, because this was one of her passion projects. She looked pained, almost as if her eyes were watering. “This goes into effect starting on January 1st of next year. I’m so excited to finally...”

While flawlessly fielding the questions that followed, Margaery scrunched up her nose, flared her nostrils, and tipped her head to the right slightly multiple times until finally it was time to wrap up. 

“Thank you for your time, Governor.” The journalist smiled soundlessly until someone said, “We got it.” Margaery deflated with a sigh, scrubbing the back of her wrist over her nose hard before reaching out to shake hands with the journalist.

As the crew began to pack up, Sansa stepped over the thick black cables that had been duct-taped to their carpet and came up to her wife, squatting down besides Margaery’s chair. Margaery leaned down and smiled at her, adjusting the lapels of her pink tweed blazer. 

“I swear I was about to break and start scratching my nose right on camera! Was it noticeable?” she asked wryly. “I don’t want to become a meme.”

“Not too bad. It’s allergy season after all.” Sansa smiled back, putting a hand on her wife’s thigh. 

Margaery scrubbed the back of her hand over her nose again with a heavy sigh of relief. “Thank the Seven. That was killing me.”

She bent down to give Sansa a quick kiss before they both set off for a quiet coffee on the veranda together. 


	3. hotel hallways

It was almost 9 pm by the time the press conference that had turned into an impromptu brainstorming session with half of her junior staff wrapped up. Margaery felt absolutely exhausted as she walked out of the hotel ballroom serving as her campaign headquarters for the week.

She, Brienne, Podrick, and Elinor rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor in companionable silence. 

Zoning out slightly, she held her phone in the same hand that clutched a leather-bound folio of notes to her chest. Glancing down by chance, Margaery was surprised to see her wife’s name come up on the screen. 

She picked up immediately. “Hey.” 

"Hey you,” Sansa’s soft voice came over the line, and Margaery smiled automatically like always.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, I just missed hearing your voice.” Sansa paused. “Flora misses you too.”

The elevator reached their floor and the golden doors opened with a muted ding. Everyone waited for Margaery to get out first, which she did while gesturing for them to go ahead without her as she pointed to her phone. “Sansa,” she mouthed.

Brienne leaned her blonde head in close and said in her winsome drawl, “Hey Sansa. Your wife worked hard today.”

Margaery heard Sansa chuckle on the line. “Hi, Brienne. Miss you.” 

“Miss you too. Hope to see you on the next trip.”

Margaery smiled at her soon-to-be lieutenant governor and waved her past along with the staffers. As they shuffled into the campaign suite without her, she leaned back against the striped wallpaper of the hotel hallway and kicked off her shoes, letting her bare feet sink into the plush carpeting with a sigh.

“You okay?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Mmm.” Sansa didn’t have to say anything else; they both knew she understood. 

“So I was looking for our winter coats today and found our wedding album,” Sansa said. Her voice sounded wistful. “Did you know we still have a whole box of wedding favors? Those little champagne bottles full of bubbles?”

Margaery had forgotten all about the favors, which she and Sansa had picked out together. She was flooded with a sudden memory of sitting together in a wooden swing on the Highgarden grounds with their wedding dresses bunched up around their knees, blowing bubbles and eating a slice of vanilla cake with lemon buttercream with the same fork. It was one of the few moments they’d been able to steal away for themselves during their wedding, which remained and would always remain the best day of Margaery’s life.

“I remember those,” she said, surprised by the tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes.

That had only been a few years ago, but it was crazy how fast life could change. She’d been a newly elected mayor then and she was running for governor now, and this year was by far the most time they’d ever spent apart. Sansa tried to travel with Margaery as much as possible, but with article deadlines and someone needing to look after the house, it wasn’t always doable. This time it had been a week, and it was wearing on both of them. 

But for the foreseeable future it was more hallways, more campaign stops, more speeches, fundraising, and fighting the good fight. 

Sansa sighed, her voice catching a little bit. “I’m proud of you, you know. So proud.”

Margaery rested her head against the wall. “I’m so lucky to have you, Sansa. I love you.”

"I love you too, baby.” 

Margaery squeezed her eyes shut for a minute. 

“You’ll be home on Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Can’t wait,” Sansa echoed, and Margaery wished more than anything that she could be headed home right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting prompts from this list on Tumblr if you would like to send more in!


	4. whispering lights and shadows on sidewalk underneath shady trees

Autumn had always been Sansa’s favorite time of year. There was something so romantic about the chill of the changing season, the clean scent of the air, and all the beautifully colored leaves crunching underfoot.

And if you asked her, she would have a difficult time coming up with a moment more perfect than where she was right now - walking slowly down the block wrapped in a thick sweater, arm in arm with her wife in the dusk of another perfect autumn night. Under flickering streetlights, they moved from shadows cast by the rustling canopy of trees overhead into patches of halogen-lit sidewalk and then back into the dark. Flora trotted along on her leash ahead of them, collar tags clanking. She was in no particular hurry, and neither were they.

Neither of them was saying anything, because they didn’t need to. 

Margaery leaned her head on Sansa’s shoulder for a moment.

They kept walking.


	5. cuddling with someone and feeling a little too warm but not wanting to let them go

Margaery opened her eyes to the cool light of morning and let out a small, satisfied sigh.

She’d been awake for a few minutes, had to pee so badly it was almost painful, and felt uncomfortably flushed. But she was far, far too happy to move.

They were in Sansa’s childhood bedroom, cool and dim with its stone-hewn walls. Last night when they got in after driving nearly half a day from the Reach, she’d been so cold that she’d had Sansa pile all the available blankets on the bed and then some. Ned, being used to Margaery’s ‘thin southern blood’ as he teasingly put it, had set out extras on a chair outside Sansa’s bedroom for them.

Now, with what felt like twenty pounds of bedding on top of her, Margaery was actually sweating. She could feel perspiration trickling down the back of her neck. Her wife’s arms wrapped around her, chest pressed to Margaery’s back, only added to the heat she felt.

But for the moment, it was too pleasant for her to move. They were here for a long weekend to spend time with Sansa’s family, and it was rare to be able to get away and relax like this together.

She snuggled deeper into the cocoon of Sansa’s arms and decided to stay in bed just a little bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are still open on Tumblr.


	6. going to the bathroom during a party and feeling the music suddenly muted through the walls as you leave

Somebody had definitely spiked the punch. Most people wouldn’t expect that at a three year old’s birthday party, but Robb and Talisa were under-socialized young parents who were ready to let loose. Along with Sansa’s other little nieces and nephews, their daughter had long since passed out after birthday cake was served hours ago- and that was when the real party started.

The Starks rarely got the chance to reunite at Winterfell as a family, so when they did it was an all night affair. Margaery had always prided herself on her ability to hold her liquor, but it was approaching midnight and she was several mixed drinks in. She needed a breather. 

She slid away from the makeshift dance floor where Sansa was dancing in a goofy line with her siblings and parents, and mercifully found the bathroom under the back stairs unoccupied. When she shut the door, the deafening chords of _Dancing Queen_ faded to a dull throb. 

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, examining her reflection. Well, she didn’t _look_ tipsy. 

Somebody knocked on the door. “Busy!” Margaery said loudly, but when she heard her wife’s familiar voice complaining to be let in, she opened up.

Sansa looked radiant in a tight crushed velvet dress, the blue bringing out the color of her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, showing that she’d clearly had just as many drinks as Margaery. Unlike Margaery though, she was a bit of a lightweight. “Are you having fun?” she said breathlessly, coming in and shutting the door.

“Yeah,” Margaery assured her. “Just needed a bit of a break.”

Sansa giggled and slid both hands around Margaery’s waist, one palm sliding down to grab Margaery’s butt. That was the cute thing that happened when Sansa drank - she got handsy. Less cute were her legendary hangovers the day after, but it wasn’t like they had anything booked for the rest of the long weekend except enjoying Catelyn’s legendary waffles and taking long walks in the snow with the family wolfhounds.

“I’m flattered,” Margaery teased, plucking Sansa’s hands off of her body, “but I’m married.”

“Oh yeah you are.” Sansa kissed her full on the mouth, grabbing her by the waist again. Outside, the song changed to something Margaery couldn’t identify, the sound still muted through the walls. She wasn’t paying attention, anyway - she was too busy making out with her wife in the bathroom at a party like a couple of horny teenagers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more of these to finish, and prompts will still be open through the end of the week. Thanks to everyone who has sent them in so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Best Part by H.E.R. ft. Daniel Caesar](https://open.spotify.com/track/4OBZT9EnhYIV17t4pGw7ig?si=xxV191oVQfmZusq9pbjKpA).


End file.
